The Ballad of Adali Walker
by IggyRaindrop
Summary: Keep moving. That was it, Adali’s great philosophy, just keep moving. In almost all cases Adali had come across the person was killed, because they stopped moving. Not literally, of course, in a lot of cases. Honestly, it’s where she had messed up too.
1. Childhood memories

The Ballad of Adali Walker

Don't own it but I'm writing it.

"Dean," John said softly as he rubbed his wrist. "What just happened?"

"I think we were just saved be a 13 year old," Dean muttered.

"I'm 19!"

Keep moving. That was it, Adali's great philosophy, just keep moving. In almost all cases Adali had come across the person was killed, because they stopped moving. Not literally, of course, in a lot of cases. Honestly, it's where she had messed up too.

_Thump… thump… BANG!_

The five year old Adali shot up in bed. It had been coming from the nursery. Those weren't normal noises. Slipping her feet into slippers and tip toed down the hall. She was afraid. Mom hadn't acted right since father had been killed in the line of duty…

Adali's little hand paused on the door knob, then threw the door open. Yellow eyes shot to her face, her mother was on the ceiling. The demon and she screamed at the same time, before the thing turned to smoke and her mother was set ablaze. Adali pulled her still little brother from the bassinet and ran from the quickly burning house.

Mr. Anderson called the firefighters, but no one would believe what she told them.

Later they would say that her mother, in a fit of depression, had suffocated Jeff and committed suicide by burning the old house, But Adali knew the truth.

_Four years later…._

Adali slid to a stop panting heavily, the angry spirit of Gordian Lutes screaming at her. Fuck, bones where on the ghost's end of the freaking hall. Think, Adali, think! Ripping a length off her skirt she filled it with some of the salt she was going to use on the bones. Taking a deep breath she moved from the spot behind the desk and charged the ghost. It screamed as she did, and at the last possible moment she flung the slat. It fell like mist and Gordian disappeared. Wouldn't last very long.

Working fast, she dumped the rest of the salt on the bones and doused it with kerosene. She lit the match as Gordian reappeared she grabbed her throat and lifted her from the floor choking her. Adali dropped the match and prayed that the lore was true. The bone lit in with a hiss and Gordian screamed ear shatteringly, then was gone.

Adali crumpled on to the floor, hacking and gasped, then laughing. It was true, you could fight these things, and you could kill them. She fell onto her back laughing. Revenge, man, she was going to make it one hell of a bitch.

So, hope it hooked you if not s'ok. But yeah, Please remark and read the next.


	2. Gift Horse

Adali had heard quite a bit about the Winchesters, and at the moment was thoroughly _not _impressed. Going in guns blazing after only spending a few days to try and figure out what was going on was seriously armature. Well, good for them, what they lacked in gray matter, they overcompensated for in luck, Luck that she'd been there first.

Adali scoped the area silently, more luck. The ones that had captured the Winchesters where all under Luke's little coo, all changed by him. Taking a deep breath and pulling her best helpless girl face she began to call. "Help, I'm lost, please help me."

()()()

Luke looked up and smiled, "Well, well, looks like dinner came early."

John surged against his binds, "You leave the innocent alone so help me god I'll-"

"Stand there and glare at me? Sorry, John, you are not in a possession to make threats," Luke replied as the screaming girl was hauled over to him. "Now, now, Beautiful," he hissed in the girls ear pulling her tight to him. "Do you know these men? Know why they'd try and _save_ you?" he mocked.

"No, please, I just want to go home, please," The girl cried tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How about a new home? Hmm," Luke replied, pulling her hair back and just as his fangs neared her skin she locked eyes with the Winchester men and….. Grinned?

()()()

Adali grinned at the two and moved with lightening speed as she grabbed Luke's hair and pulled him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground in front of her. She slammed her nine inch wooden high heal into his heart and broke it off. There was a moment of frozen silence before the other dropped.

"Wow, after all I've heard about you guys," Adali said cutting the ropes, "Got to admit, that was pretty stupid." She turned and worked her feet out of the ruined heels.

"Dean," John said softly rubbing his wrist, "What just happened?"

"I think we were just saved by a fifteen year old girl," Dean murmured in awe.

"I'm 19," Adali replied, "Just short." She turned back to them and offered her hand. "Adali Walker, nice to finally meet you two."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Dean grumbled at her.

"Well, gee, don't you know how to look a Gift horse in the mouth," Adali smiled at him. "You can call my uncle Bobby Singer."

Dean raised his brose, whoa. She was a knock out. Crazy thick wavy black hair down her shoulders, pale as a sheet with eyes that reminded him of those postcards you'd get from places in the Carrabin. Clear blue green water. And she was kind of short like 5'5".

"John, this is my boy Dean," John said, "Bobby Singer's your uncle?"

"Yeah, but we can talk about that all two towns down at the Hotel sunrise. Luke was going to be killed but his absences won't go unchecked." Adali replied turning for the door.

"What do you-"

"Less talky more walky," Adali called cutting John off.

"Dad," Dean said faintly, "I think we're in trouble."

"You know," John said watching the girl with respect, "I think your right for once."

"FOR ONCE?" Dean scoffed in offence.

_+_+_+_+_

John and Adali stayed up the next to night going over what each other knew on various things. John was floored by the young girl's extensive knowledge and even ended up giving her his journal to write thing he needed from her down and fix a few small things.

Dean couldn't believe he let the girl touch the sacred journal, but hell listening to them talk he was lost in a sea of terminology and really had to work to understand what was going on in the conversation.

"Anyway," Adali yawned, "I was headed to Uncle Bobby's for a Thanksgiving type thing; You guys are welcome to join."

"Been a while since we weren't hunting at the time, sounds good to me." John smiled.

"Cool," Adali smiled.

_+_+_+_+_+_

So next chapter is uncle Bobby's but I am tired so tomorrow!

Night people, please review.


End file.
